


Watching and Doing

by egosoffire



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Light Spanking, Multi, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egosoffire/pseuds/egosoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica loves to watch Luke Domming Matt, but she also loves being a part of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching and Doing

Jessica Jones was a professional voyeur.

It was in the job description, sure, but the truth was that Jessica loved it. She liked watching, observing and taking in every single detail. That was why private investigation suited her so well; it was not just that she had the skill, but it was also because she enjoyed what she did.

Jessica loved watching in general, but even more - Jessica loved watching Matt and Luke.

Luke was all power. Even when his abilities weren't apparent, his entire body screamed _power_. He stood in front of Matt, who knelt in front of him. He leaned over and stroked Matt's hair, gently, brushing it back from his eyes.

Matt was powerful too, in his own way. His entire body was regulated, as if he controlled every muscle in his body with sheer will. Maybe he did. His physical and mental strengths were strange, compared to someone like Jessica, at least. Brute force was her thing, but Matty, well, Matty was something different.

"You doing okay, baby?" Luke whispered.

"Yes, sir."

"Good," Luke said, firmly.

Luke tilted his head to the side and smirked at Jessica, who watched the pair of them eagerly. He then turned his gaze back to Matt.

"You can get up."

Matt immediately rose to his feet. Jessica loved the way that his chest rose and fell with his deep breaths, because his new black leather collar rose and fell too. The silver tag bounced lightly against Matt's skin. Luke had picked it out and she just loved it.

"Bed," Luke said firmly. "Get your clothes off and I want to find you hands and knees when I get there."

"Yes sir."

Matt immediately moved to the bedroom.

"You just going to watch for right now?" Luke asked Jessica then, winking.

"That a problem?" she asked in reply.

"Not a problem by me," he asid, chuckling lightly. "Matt's been such a good boy for us, especially lately. I think we need to let him come tonight."

"Are you going to fuck him?"

Luke's look answered that question,.

"Going to give that boy what he's been wanting all week," Luke said, grinning. "Should I grab anything out of the toy drawer?"

Jessica sauntered over to the locked drawer that they kept their play items in. They kept it out of the bedroom just for moments like this. Surprising Matt was hard, and it was just so much fun! She broke the lock (yeah, that was about the fiftieth one) and opened it up.

"Use this."

She grabbed a paddle - their thin, red one.

Luke nodded. They both knew Matt well. It was a light, thin paddle, and not one of the heavy duty implements that was broken out for a real punishment session. Matt liked pain during sex, though. He was a grade-A masochist and the pain helped him focus his senses.

"Go on," she said. "I'll catch up."

When Jessica joined them in the room, Matt was on his hands and knees, naked on their bed. His back made a pretty curve, all the way down to his ass - which was, in fact, magnificent. Luke was standing behind him, stripping off his clothes.

"You know Jess is here now, don't you baby?" Luke growled.

"Yes," Matt gasped. "Yes, sir. I can hear her and smell her..."

Clothes cast aside, Luke crawled up behind Matt and Jessica moved to the head of the room to get a better look at them. They made a gorgeous picture, skin tones and sizes contrasting completely. Yet, despite these differences, she felt the same about them both. They were so strong.

Luke grabbed the lube and Matt arched up impatiently. Luke responded to this by grabbing the paddle from where he'd set it down and smacking Matt hard.

Matt groaned desperately.

"Patience, baby."

It only took a moment for Luke to get Matt ready. Both of her boys were extremely fast, and neither of them was patient.

Jessica stood there, holding her breath until Luke sank into Matt, slowly. Every single detail about them was emblazoned on her mind, and it made the hottest picture. Luke's little lip bite, the way Matt's whole body went limp... God, Jessica took in every detail she could. Matt's face tensed with pain and then resleased. Luke tugged his head back with a strong, firm grip in his hair.

Luke stopped for a moment once he'd bottomed out, and Matt moaned shamelessly, keeping his knees firmly planted against the bed. Jessica watched her Matty's fists curl into the blanket. Then, L uke began to move slowly. Jessica knew his style well. He could fuck without restraint, but most of the time that was reserved for her, or at least for times when he was pissed off. With Matt, Luke was always delicate, building a slow rhythm that toyed with their Matt's super senses.

"Talk to me baby," Luke moaned, as he began to thrust. "Now, Matty."

"Oh god," Matt moaned. "Please, sir. It's so good. I need more. Deeper, please. Sir!"

Luke picked up the pace, then he pulled out of Matt entirely. Jessica leaned close eough to get a really good look at his thick cock as it slid out of Matt's ass. Her moan was utterly shameless. Luke then picked up the paddle again and slapped it down on Matt's backside. Matt fell forward, losing his position flat on the bed.

Luke gave him a few good ones, peppering his backside with red splotches. Matt was unbelievably pale, especially in places that never saw the sun.

"Tell me how you feel baby," Luke ordered.

"Perfect, sir..."

Luke then flipped Matt onto his back. Matt was the most beautiful, pliant thing ever. Luke tossed the paddle aside and it almost hit Jessica. She crossed her arms. Matt moved with Luke. He was the most beautiful, pliant thing ever. He melted whichever way he was moved.

Matt wriggled underneath him.

"Stay still," Luke ordered.

Matt stilled. Luke then hiked his legs up high and entered him again. Jessica crossed the room to get the best she could. Briefly, she entertained the idea that she needed to start filming things like this, and then she went right back to watching.

As they moved, writhing together, the heat between her legs tingled up through her entire body.

"Okay, voyeruism is fun, but I am so done with this," she huffed, stirpping off her shirt. She undid herp ants and cast them aside as well. "Luke, I want to taste him, please."

"Of course, babe. Lemme finish..."

Jessica watched them, standing there in her underwear. She was so wet, god. They were too good.

"Don't you dare come, or she's not touching you, Matthew."

Luke's words had her moaning. Of course, it wasn't exactly fair that Matt's punishment would punish her as well, but who said that life was exactly fair. She watched, enthusiastically, as Luke thrust into Matt steadily, moaning louder each time. When Luke came, the bed rocked so hard that it slammed into the wall. They did more damage to their apartment that way. He pulled out of Matt and the whole room smelled of sex.

Jessica could only imagine how it smelled to Matt.

"Did that feel good?" she asked, joining them on the bed. She grabbed Matt's cock, which was hard and leaking against his stomach.

Matt arched into her touch.

"Oh yes, god, miss, yes..."

Jessica stroked him, her fingers working carefully up his shaft. Matt was so close to coming after being fucked so good, but at the same time, his self-control was better than that of anyone she'd ever met. He would hold back until he wasp ermitted. She crawled down his body and sunk between his legs. Luke eased himself over to the end of the bed to be out of there way. Jessica took Matt's into her mouth, just the head.

A few years back, sex acts like that were things she'd never even allowe herself to imagine. Now that she and Luke had Matt though, much had changed.

Matt moaned, struggling not to buck against her mouth. As soon as his pelvis began to move, Jessica dug her fingers into his hipbone to calm him.

Matt whimpered.

"You don't get to come until Luke tells you to," she said, popping off of Matt just long enough to speak. Then she eased her way back down, taking him all the way in. Matt wasn't going to last long, so she enjoyed it while she could, sucking him and then licking along his length.

"Let me hear you, Matt," Luke growled.

"Please, please sir."

Matt begged and Jessica drew it out of him. The pleas were music to her ears. Luke had to let the boy come sooner or later.

"Okay baby, you can come," Luke said.

Matt arched forward when he came, and Jessica swallowed with a grin. Then she pulled off and stared up at him. She knew Matt couldn't see her, but the beautiful boy could sense how she was feeling and she loved that.

"Beautiful."

"Sometimes doing is more fun than watching, huh?" Luke asked.

"Oh god yes," she said. "Speaking of doing, I need my boys to do something right now."

 


End file.
